Waking Up: The Morning After
by marie lebeau
Summary: Jorge strikes! more plot squirrels. Letsee.... Just some fun with my fave ship. Had an epiphany and just had to get it down. includes only about 5 people.
1. The Evil Plot

a/n: i was really bored and jorge attacked again. this time it was a harry potter squirrel. i like it. its mine im sorry if you think its yours. youre just deluding yourself.  
  
disclaimer: "Oh no! They trampled the carpet! Well thats a little redundant. So this isn't really a bad day for you, is it?"  
  
It was the day after Halloween in Harry and Co. seventh year. Harry was Head Boy and Hermione was Head Girl. Harry was engaged to Ron's sister Ginny. Voldemort had been defeated at the end of sixth year. Hermione was unattached after a failed relationship with Ron. Our scene enters with Draco Malfoy (unfortunately alive).  
  
"This is brilliant!" Malfoy said in his evil headquarters to his evil henchmen.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Goyle.  
  
"The scene has been set. When Granger and Snape wake up in bed together, she will never be able to show her face again, she'll be so embarased!" Malfoy said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Goyle.  
  
"And just wait untill the press finds out!" Malfoy said gleefully "She'll get stripped of her title, maybe even expelled!"  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Goyle.  
  
"And you're sure it worked? They both got back to Snape's chambers at the same time?" Malfoy said, worried there might be a chink in his master plan.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah, boss." Said Goyle.  
  
"Excellent." Malfoy said rubbing his hands together. (a la Mr. Burns from The Simpsons)  
  
p.s.: there will be one more. dont give up on me just yet. oh, and some self promoting, read my x-men evo song-fic, save tonight. and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. The Next Morning

**a/n:** I thought it was about time I finished this. I have nothing to do so I'm finishing this. I hope it's all it's cracked up to be.

**Disclaimer:** "Sir, sir! I isolated the reverse power flux coupling!"

--undisclosed room--

Hermione woke up in strange surroundings. That wall wasn't her wall. And that sheet wasn't her sheet. And that leg... wasn't her leg. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then a hand shot out and covered her mouth. "Miss Granger, if you do not cease that noise I will have to make you stop." Hermione heard that voice and quit struggling. She rolled over onto her side and looked at the man who accompanied her.

"I don't know... you might have to give me some... incentive... to keep my mouth shut." Hermione said in a sultry voice.

"Oh, I believe I can give you more than that." He said as they dove under the bed sheets.

--_several_ hours later--

"I wonder where Hermione is..." Harry wondered to Ron.

"I don't know, mate. She has been rather... secretive lately. D'ya think... she...?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nah." Harry said. "She'd tell us if she was shagging some bloke."

--outside slytherin common room--

"What are _you _doing here Granger?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I had some, business, with Professor Snape." Hermione said with a barely perceptible smirk.

Draco looked at Crabbe. Then Goyle. Then Hermione. Then said confusedly, "What?"

Hermione just laughed and left the boys to think it over.

--gryffindor(k) common room--

"So, Herm, mind telling us where you were last night?" Harry asked with a slight lecherous gleam in his eyes

"Yeah, Harry has this funny idea that you were out shagging some bloke. Please, PLEASE tell me he's wrong."

"Ron, I will neither deny," at this Harry's eyes lit up, "nor admit," at this Ron perked up, "Harry's claim that I was as you put it, 'shagging some bloke.' And as we know that Harry is a gigantic perv, and you are a natty telltale, I am not going to say anything, do as the Americans say and 'plead the fifth.'"

"So you admit that there was something that we might not approve of happening last night?"

"Nope. Not saying anything." And with that, Hermione went out the portrait hole and down the hall.

"Yep," Harry said, his eyes following Hermione, "she's _definitely_ shagging someone."

"**HARRY**!"

--same undisclosed room--

"So," Hermione said, "I thought you said we should wait until _after_ graduation to... you know..."

"Yes, I did..."

"And last night, we still..."

"Yes, we did..."

"Sooo... What happened?

"I think you know what happened Hermione. Or do I have to show you..." he said while tickling up the back of her legs"

"Not that, you know what I mean! Or do I have to start calling you Sevvie-kun again?"

"No anything but that! Please I'll do anything!" He cried in mock horror.

"Then tell me!" She said while furiously tickling him.

"Okay, Okay! I think someone spiked our drinks!"

"Really... and I think I know who that someone might be... I should thank him really..." Hermione said while straddling his prone body.

"Oh, really? And why might that be?"

"Because I don't intend to wait until graduation anymore..."

September 28, 2004

**a/n:** thanks to everyone who reviewed. All three of you. Emmie, lama and Belle Mortis


	3. The End?

**an:** well, the characters felt like it needed an ending. i don't yet know if this is it, but it probably is. maybe some day sev and herm will tell me what happened in Italy. if they do, you guys will be the first to know.

**disc:** don't buy drugs. become a pop star and they give you them for free!

--Graduation Day, Great Hall--

The Great Hall was set up like an auditorium, with chairs facing the High Table, where all the teachers sat, along with Seventh Year prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Lit candles floated twelve feet above the floor. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were up handing out diplomas. Everything was going smoothly from a bystanders perspective. Until head Girl Hermione Granger came up to receive her diploma.

She was shining brightly with the glow of achievement. she shook Professor Dubledore's hand, the McGonagall's but when she came up to Professor Snape, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her into a soul searing, very not PG kiss.

The entire school was shocked and gasped so hard, the intake of air rushed past the High Table. And to even shock the school and teachers and friends and family more, Professor Severus Snape, crankiest man at Hogwarts, and possibly alive, got down on bended knee before the now former Head Girl, and said, "Miss Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

The entire student body was stunned. They were even more shocked at the words that came out of her mouth, "Yes, of course I will!"

Several of the students passed out. Then from the Gryffindor and Slytherin sections a cheer came. If asked later, no one could be specific about who the first two came from, but it was thought they came from Hermione's best friend Harry Potter and Severus Snape's godson Draco Malfoy.

Those two cheers grew into a deafening roar. Everyone probably thought if Snape was getting some regularly, he probably wouldn't be such a cranky bastard. Most people thought that it was good for them both and that they would live happily ever after, but the world may never know, seeing as how the pair disappeared to Italy during the honeymoon, with only the intermittent postcard.

**an:** please go r&r my poem Of Destiny. it feels lonely.

just realised, i forgot to thank people...  
**thanks to...**  
Severus's Little Girl  
sappjody (both times)  
Kyra Invictus Black  
Natsuyori  
nerwen


End file.
